Dear Mello,
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Near was going to write after that Dear Mello on the bakc of the photograph or why he wrote it in the first place? This oneshot explains the answers to these quesitons and tells the background behind them in Near's point of view.


I was walking the halls of Whammy's House for what must have been the hundredth time to reach Roger's office. He said that he had something of dire importance to tell Mello and I. I was curious as to what could be so important that he had to drag me from my simplistic puzzle which I decided to bring with me. It was a blank puzzle with a calligraphic L in the upper right hand corner. Mello was jealous of that puzzle because L was the one who drew his name upon what was once a blank white toy. Envy was and always will be a petty thing. It will be Mello's downfall. Well, that along with his anger and chocolate abuse problems. If he could only realize that we would work better as a team…

I found that due to my inner musings about Mello, I had reached Roger's office more quickly than normal. On second thought, maybe it wasn't my mental rambling. Perhaps I just walked faster? Anyway, I took a seat upon the floor, twirled a bit of my snowy locks around my finger and continued to solve my puzzle with perfect accuracy. Roger nodded to acknowledge my presence. I did nothing in return. Mello was, as always, just a few minutes late. He demanded to know what was wrong as I continued to fiddle with my hair.

"It's L…" Roger said then paused. I suppose it was for dramatic effect. How pathetic. "He's dead." He said gravely. I paused in my hair twirling for a moment. So L was finally gone? This must mean that I would become the new L. Either that or Mello and I would be working as a team. I began to twirl my hair once more. There was nothing to worry or be concerned about. There was no possible way that Mello would be the new L. I was far more intelligent. However, I will admit that although I was intelligent, I lacked the action and even though Mello would act, he was much too impulsive. He lacked the calm.

"L's dead? No. Roger, how did this happen? Did Kira do it?! I'll kill that bastard!" Mello swore to avenge L's death. "Yes. Kira killed him. L wished that the two of you, Mello and Near, worked together as his successor." I placed the last puzzle piece in its spot as Roger said this. For the second time that afternoon, I stopped my hair twirling. My white locks remained curled around my finger.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't work with him. We'd never get along." Mello yelled. I picked up the completed puzzle and tilted it so every piece fell to the carpeted floor. I had both Roger's and Mello's attention now. I had no problem working with Mello and I made it known.

"If L's final wishes were Mello's cooperation with me and my cooperation with him, then I have nothing against it. It's you move Mello." Mello stormed out after I finished saying this. I don't think I'll ever be truly able to understand Mello's psyche. He would work together with me and know it, but he would never admit it. He was too proud to do such a thing.

"Well then Near, gather your things. Since Mello decided to leave, you are L's one and only successor." I nodded silently then picked up my puzzle and its pieces.

I left the room while curling hair around my finger before shutting the door with a soft thud. I walked the halls of Whammy's House one last time and stopped by the kitchen to get a box of animal crackers. They were my favorite and I wanted them for the plane ride to America. I took a small detour on the way to my room and stopped in Mello's. He was already gone, leaving only one trace, his photograph. I took the photo and slipped it in my shirt then continued on my way. I shouldn't dally where I wasn't invited. Upon reaching my room, I found something sticking out of my door. It was another picture, but of me, not Mello. I took it out, automatically suspicious, and flipped it to the back. It had "Dear Near," scrawled in Mello's chicken scratch print. I slipped that inside of my shirt as well. I packed my belongings which wasn't much. I soon made my way to America and began the Kira investigation.

Some time passed and I knew that Mello would be paying me a visit today. I had planned it like a master plans his game of chess. Mello wasn't a pawn. No, he was more like a knight, protecting and dying for the master, the number one, the king. I took out his picture and flipped it to the back, wishing to write something meaningful without being sentimental. I wrote "Dear Mello," then began to think. I sat there inside of my train tracks with the investigation team looking down upon me trying to come up with something. This was a rare occasion. My mind was blank.

Before I could come up with anything worthwhile, Mello stormed into my base. Words were exchanged, angry words from him, calm ones from me, just like always. He threatened to kill me just like always and I ignored him just like always. Things still hadn't changed between us. He was still the knight and I was still the king. I tossed the picture at him and watched as it sliced through the air before getting caught by Mello's gloved hand. I watched him as he flipped it over and narrowed his eyes. I twirled my hair almost violently and looked away. Mello and I, we had an odd type of friendship. Neither of us would admit it and it would always be full of unfinished letters with unfinished sentiments. We would always rely on each other and neither of our plans would work without the action of the other, but neither of us was humble enough to verbally admit that. That was in my unfinished letter, that small admittance of need and small sentiment of gratitude.

Thank-you, my knight.


End file.
